Solarises
by Shiori Mayonaka no Yume
Summary: A non-canon tale of two friends and what the future holds for them
1. In the Beginning

Hey everybody, I been gone for a minute now but I'm back. Didn't have a computer for a long time. Hope I can get my lovely viewers and things back and I hope you enjoy my new stories coming out. Eventually, I will update the others, I just need to evaluate where I am going with them. Especially perpetual misdemeanors because it's almost finished. Alright, enjoy! :D

* * *

Fire nation people had a belief. Anytime you meet a person that balanced you out they were destined to be your true love. This was some stupid match maker tradition that went hand in hand with the red string of fate. He would have remembered the rest if he didn't constantly fall asleep in his lessons.

At the time, the young Prince Zuko did not care for things like that. At age 12 he was only focused on his training. His swordsmanship was top notch but his father only cared about his sister and her amazing fire bending skills. He needed to make sure he was better than her at something. Cutting through the garden to leave out of the west palace exit to get to his classes. Every time he takes this way all he could think about was his mother. Where was she? Was she even alive? Did she miss him?

It's been 3 years since his grandfather Azulon died and his father Ozai took over the throne. Any chance of keeping himself relevant was gone. His mother was gone, his favorite and only cousin Lu Ten was dead, and his uncle had not returned from his travels. It was times like this that he wished that his uncle was really his father. His uncle taught him so much. A lot more than his own parent.

When he reached the training grounds he was about to announce himself to his master when he laid eyes on her. There, gracefully and fluidly moving with two fans, was a girl. She had long hair the color of a raven's wing that hung loose to her hips. She was wearing a fire dancer's uniform that consisted of a top that exposed her stomach and a long split skirt with pants underneath. Her skin tone was that of the fabled air nomad. It wasn't pale like those of the fire nation but it was much lighter than those of the earth kingdom and the water tribe.

His eyes couldn't move off of her, as her dance seemed to get faster and the strikes quicker and harder until she stopped in his direction and opened her eyes. They were the most vibrant color blue he had ever seen. Not as dark as the ocean but much darker than the sky.

"Ah, Prince Zuko. You two weren't supposed to meet quite yet, but I guess now is as good as any. My prince, meet Kagome. Kagome was supposed to be the next fire priestess but recently was discovered to be able to bend the fabled white fire of Agneya. She will be moving into the palace soon where she is going to train under the honorable General Iroh. She is a year younger than you but she is very bright." Zuko was only partially listening.

"Why have I never seen you before? I never heard of a fire priestess before." Kagome looked at him and smiled.

"A fire priestess is pretty rare. They have to be able to display the use of reiki. Pure energy blessed from Agneya herself. Sometimes, a fire priestess can adapt to another element. The last one to do so was my great, great, great, great grandmother Midoriko who was a fire and air bender. She never did assume the role of fire priestess since she fought in countless battles but instead became the third Sage of Fire. The last fire priestess was my great, great aunt Kikyo."

Zuko can recall hearing stories of the terrifying battle maiden Midoriko from his uncle and the Ice Priestess Kikyo before.

"Fire Priestess have to turn the age of 16 before assuming such a roll, but with Kagome being blessed by the Goddess herself with her fire, she is to be named the Fifth Sage of Fire. Kagome here will be made the ward of the Fire Lord and will be held high in court as a princess." Their Sifu said then walked inside of his home.

Kagome bowed to him and Zuko blushed. "I hope we can get along well my Prince."

"Please…just call me Zuko. It will be nice having another person in the castle"

* * *

It really was nice having someone else in the house. Azula tried to bully Kagome but she just ignored the spoiled princess. When that didn't work, Azula tried to have her thrown out of the castle. Kagome has been blamed for so many missing/destroyed items but she was never punished. When his uncle finally returned the two of them began her further training. Azula would try to get the older girls attention by showing off with her friends or trying to best her like she did to Zuko but all Kagome would do was smile at her or shake her head and walk away.

The two teens were almost instant friends. Zuko always wanted to see her fire. It was like seeing flares from the sun. She loved telling him the stories of her life back in Shu Jing. Before she tapped in to her reiki. Like of her mother who was the best cook in the world but had not seen her since she was 7. Or her baby brother who possibly doesn't remember her. She also mentioned a crazy grandpa who is a fire priest and having an obese cat named Buyo.

Kagome was never in any of his lessons other than swordsmanship but she knew a lot and was eager to learn more for him. It was from there that the

The two of them would sneak into each other's rooms at night and read and in the daytime when she would return from training they would spar or hang with General Iroh. She was his first friend. When her birthday came around and she turned 12, a grand party was thrown for her. Dignitaries came from all over the fire nation to give presents to the soon to be Sage of Fire. From beautiful jewels, to hand sown gowns, Kagome got them all. The Fire Lord himself presented her with her first pair of official war fans. They were made from gold but was light as paper. At the end of the party when Kagome went to bed she discovered Iroh and Zuko's present. Laying on her bed was a beautiful twin-tailed flying cat with the most beautiful crème fur and black markings.

Sensing someone in the room the kitten opened her eyes and mewed melting Kagome's calm façade and turned her into a squealing little kid. She named her Kilala.

On Zuko's 13th birthday, Kagome taped into her alternate power. It should have been obvious to everyone what it would have been but it still shocked them none the less. Zuko and Kagome were sitting by docks with Kilala. They had been sparring and sword master let them out early. Neither of them were paying attention to the boat that was flying towards them until it collided with the docks. Kagome rammed into Zuko sending him plummeting into the sea.

When he didn't rise, Kagome dove in after him. Swimming as hard as she could to the quickly sinking Zuko she felt something in her change. Waving her hands back in a fluid motion, Zuko began to move towards her. With one hard swipe the two of them rocketed up to the surface and was brought aboard the same boat that nearly killed him. Placing her hand on his chest rubbed it up and down until he began to splutter up the water in his lungs.

To say the Fire Lord was pleased was an understatement. Having a rare Fire bender that also had a affinity to water on his side increased the chances of conquering the rest of the lands.

* * *

Several other things between the two future warriors happened as well. Kagome decided to stop ignoring the Fire Princess and began to speak with her. She did not speak or hang around Azula when she was with her friends but instead took baths with her and did her hair for dinner or other festivities. In order to feel closer to the two, Kagome began to wear her hair in a bun that was either held by three gold bands with the Fire Nation symbol on them or with a white lotus flower hair comb.

Then there was her dance. One night Zuko noticed Kagome randomly pacing the halls and eventually would go outside to the garden. He didn't follow her, but he just kept tabs on her. Finally, after the 19th night in a row, he told his uncle about it. His uncle said nothing but told him to follow her that night. Running into Azula along the way the two of them made it to the garden just before Kagome appeared. At first she did nothing but walk in the middle of the pond.

"She is walking on the water." Azula whispered to her brother. The two fire royals then watched as the clouds broke away and the beams from the full moon illuminated the garden. That was when she began to dance. She began to bend the water high into the air. She would freeze it, unfreeze it, and make it snow or just make the water dance with her. The two watched in awe.

"She cannot ignore the call of the moon." Frightened the two turned to see their uncle watching with them.

"Just as she was blessed by the Goddess Agneya, she is also blessed by the God Varuna. What you witnessed was a struggle between the two bending spirits that lie within her. Whereas her ancestress had wind and fire that complimented and strengthen each other, she has fire and water.

These two clash and cancel each other and there for need to be balanced. Just as we get strength from the sun, water benders get their strength from the moon. I am just glad she was able to find her balance at such a young age. It is difficult for bi-benders to accept both sides to themselves. Most would just pick one over the other."

* * *

Things continued on this way for many more months until Zuko spoke out of turn during the war council. Kagome was supposed to be sent to the Northern Water Tribe in disguise to master her water bending and was preparing to do so when Azula told her what was about to happen. The two girls quickly made it to the front of the crowd to see Zuko begging his father for forgiveness.

Kagome watched in horror as the Fire Lord struck his son in the face and tried to block out Zuko's cries.

Later in the infirmary, Kagome sat by his side until he was forced awake by guards and dragged to the Fire Lords chamber. It was there that Zuko was stripped of his birthright and given the task of finding the avatar. Kagome cried and pleaded with the Fire Lord to reconsider but he would not hear her pleas. She even begged to go with him and that caused the Fire Lord to be angry with the young girl. The two friends were not able to say goodbye to each other as Zuko left immediately to begin his search and Kagome was to be guarded 24 hrs. a day and was not allowed to move around the castle freely.

Since Kagome could no longer train with Iroh or Zuko, she was left to train with the two old crones, Azula and was also forced to go to the Royal Fire Academy for Girls. For two long years she longed to see her friend who was chasing someone who disappeared. She began to feel the fear and desperation of Azula who as the Crown Princess, was supposed to be perfect in the eyes of her father. There were times when Kagome would hold Azula when she cried only to be attacked by her in a fit of rage.

Tired of court life and missing Zuko, she and Kilala ran away from the academy and this leads us to our current story.

* * *

Okay guys, I'm back. This story has been burning in my mind for the longest of long so I decided to publish it. This is a non-canon story and here are some explanations before I get bombed by some reviewers:

The sword master is Piando. The only reason why he is not named is because in my martial arts class we are not allowed to use the first or last name of our teacher. Teacher is just called Teacher.

For Kagome's first outfit think Kataras' fire nation outfit.

For ages, this was tricky. If you go on the avatar wiki it says that Azula is only one year younger than Zuko but then on another page it says that she was born two years later. So now, with Zuko at 15, Kagome at 14 and Azula at 13 the series begins.

The original fire sages are now called fire priest instead.

The role of sage of fire will be explained later

The god of fire is Agni. Agni had a daughter names Agneya. In some Hindu texts, Agneya is considered the most powerful form of "holy energy" ever to have been created aka comparing it to Reiki (her priestess powers). Also the reason why her fire is white (pure).

Not all of the Inuyasha characters will be in this. Hell, Kilala might be the only one.

Azula, though a scary, intimidating, violent brat, is just a troubled girl so for Azula haters this ain't the story for you.

See, I meant it. Kikyo was mentioned. Will not be in the story as a main or side character.

The main difference between a Sage of Fire and a Fire Priestess will be explained later.

This story will take place sometime towards the end of season one.

The God Varuna is the God of Water in Hinduism.

TTYLL!


	2. Troubled Waters

Loving the love! Just for that, here's chapter 2! :D

* * *

"Miyuki, Kilala! Time to eat!"

This was her life. After escaping the Fire Nation she originally wanted to head straight to the Northern Water tribe but since she had a feeling that would be the first place Ozai would think to look she headed straight for the Earth Kingdom. At first she worked in a farmer's market and helped sell cabbages in Omashu. Then later on, she got to meet King Bumi and his eccentric way of thinking. He knew she was a bi-bender, knew who she was, and still let her hide in his kingdom. After feeling like she stayed to long she began to travel again with Kilala with a canteen and small knife given to her by Bumi.

She was being hunted down by Fire Nation Special Forces. There was no word of her disappearance so there was no wanted ads on her but she had to fight off the Forces every now and again that tried to capture her so she began to avoid villages and stayed in the woods until the Forces backed off.

Sometime after this she stayed in Gaipan, a settlement by a river but she began to felt creped out because of the group of people that were in the woods. Kagome got to meet some so called freedom fighter after saving Kilala and two turtle ducks from a trap. His aura was so muddled and ferocious that she felt uncomfortable near him (even though The Duke was the cutest little kid ever!).

Finally she made it to Taku where she met the herbalist. Well, since she never told Kagome her name she just called her Midori-sama. Midori-sama taught her many things about herbs and each of its properties. She was usually forced to do the gardening but she didn't mind anymore. Now she would bend the water from the weeds instead of picking them all day in the sun. She would cook dinner and keep the dried herbs maintained.

Every day she would think about Zuko. She had heard word that the Avatar was in fact alive and well, so at least he wasn't chasing a ghost. She did wonder about his health and how uncle was going as well. She even began to think about Azula as well and hoped the Fire Lord did not treat the young princess worse than before.

She wanted to stay there since the place was deserted but somehow something told her to keep moving and not to settle. With her mind made up she was going to tell Midori-sama her plans after dinner.

As the two ladies and the two cats ate their food, Midori-sama slid a large package to the smaller girl. Eyebrows raised, she accepted.

"I knew you wouldn't be here long like my students long before you. You are a complex child and destined for many things. However, you cannot reside her much longer. You need to train your water prowess. Inside this package is a brooch that will alter your physical appearance as long as it touches you. This way, you can train without worrying about the Fire Nation coming after you. This is a treasure given to me from long ago, so I expect it back. Also, there is a coat, some boots, and some food that will keep Kilala from getting too weak from the cold. Night temperatures in the North can drop to about -9 degrees."

Kagome jumped up from the table and hugged the elderly lady tight. She would miss her and her strange ways. Now, she could freely train her water powers.

"First, we need to come up with a story and a new name for you."

* * *

When Midori-sama told her that her appearance would change she wasn't expecting to be changed into a boy, but now she understood the name change. Kagome put the brooch on the inside of her breast bindings when she was still a distance away from the Northern Water tribe. She didn't feel different, and before she could inspect herself, she was attacked and completely surrounded.

"You! Boy! What are you doing in these waters?" _Wait, boy?_

Kagome looked over the boat and saw just that. In the reflection was a much tanner version of herself. Her face looked much more masculine.

"Thousand pardons." Kagome flinched at the sound of her own, well _his_ own voice. It was deeper and so foreign. She was going to have to get used to this.

"My name is Bao. I am traveling from the Earth Kingdom after I discovered my ability to use water. Please, I would like to seek an audience with your chief. I seek instruction for my newly acquired powers to avoid causing harm." '_Oh I hope they buy this story.'_

"Show me." An older man in one boat commanded.

Standing up, Kagome raised her arms and created a large wave, putting the other benders on edge. Just as the wave was getting ready to crash down on them all, Kagome extended her arms in a hard thrust turning the large wave in to falling snow.

"Impressive."

* * *

Now she understood my her appearance was that of a boy. If she came as a female she wouldn't have been trained to fight. Kagome spent two month in private training with the great Master Pakku. Although she desperately wanted to learn about the healing techniques she could do with her water, she focused more on her fighting. Although Pakku got on her last damn nerves with the way he spoke to her, there was no denying the man knew what he was doing. Anytime she let her anger get the best of her she could feel her Fire rise and would always falter in her attacks.

The constant training helped her stay focused and to keep her reiki and chi in balance.

At night, with permission, she was able to visit the spirit oasis to meditate and practice under the watchful moon. She would watch Tui and La dance with each other, always reminding her of the first key to water bending. Kilala would join her during these visits and nap as this was the warmest area of the entire tribe.

She only got to meet the princess once, and tried to avoid her at all cost. It almost felt like she knew that Kagome was really a girl.

Pakku had never seen such a talented water bender since himself. The dedication, the focus, and the overall desire to master one's self was strong in his young pupil. The talented boy was truly a treasure and major pleasure to teach.

It wasn't long until Kagome felt a pull in her sprit telling her it was time to move on once again. Before her departure, Pakku gave her a small ice blue vial on a silver chain.

"This, contains water from the Oasis. Use this only when you feel the time is right. It was interesting teaching someone who didn't slack off. You will do well." The old man told her slapping her hard on the back with a smirk.

"Where will you head next?"

Kagome honestly didn't know where she would go after this. In the end she decided to head back to Taku and return the brooch to Midori-sama.

* * *

Kagome was almost back to the herbalist when she heard something groan.

"What in the world was that?"

Curious, Kagome headed towards one of the many abandoned buildings and found a large fluffy creature with two people laying on it. Approaching the two resting people, the beast turned to look at her.

"Hey there big guy. I'm not going to hurt your friends. I just want to see if they are okay." She said with her hands held up. Kilala walked over to the flying lemur and mewed. Kagome watched as the two seemed to converse before the lemur flew on its head.

"What kind of creature are you?" Kagome wondered reaching her hand out to touch he massive nose. Almost amused by her curiosity, Appa licked her, covering her in spit.

"Oh so gross!" Kagome cried. That when one of the people began to cough. Walking over to the two bundles. Kagome locked eyes with a blurry eyes female. Her skin was that of a water tribe member, and her eyes were a pretty shade of blue. "Hello there."

Kagome opened her canteen and helped the girl drink. Wary at first, Katara didn't dink but she felt she could trust the girl and began to drink.

"My name is Kagome. You two are very sick so I am going to help you. When you feel better, I hope to learn your name too." She finished with a smile and got right to work making a brew. Heading to Midori, the two exchanged greeting, Kagome returned to brooch and told her what was going on.

"Oh! A few hours ago a young boy was hear looking for a cure for his friends. I sent him to go get some frozen wood frogs."

"Why didn't you just make him a potion?"

"I was busy getting Miyuki's dinner ready. Can't do two things at once you know." Kagome looked at the elderly woman blankly before shaking her head.

She began to collect some herbs she needed for the potion and headed back.

When she finished she helped the two drink the potion which sent them right to sleep. Deciding to stay there and watch over the two she laid in between the two and fell right asleep.

The next morning, Kagome could feel someone staring at her. Opening her eyes she saw the female staring at her.

"My name is Katara. Thank you." Her voice was still raspy but Kagome could hear the sincerity in her words.

"It's not a problem Katara. By any chance are you a water bender?"

"Not really. I mean, I am but I am untrained."

"Ah. You are from the south then." Kagome rationalized. Katara nodded. She almost didn't understand the feeling she got from this girl. Normally she wouldn't be this open with anyone new they met. She wasn't even this open with Haru until she learned his story.

Something in her was telling she could trust this girl.

Before she could ask another question Aang appeared and stuck a frog in Sokkas' mouth.

"Hey Aang! Did you make any new friends?" Sokka asked sucking hard on the frozen amphibian.

"No," he said laying down. "I don't think I did." He was about to close his eyes to sleep when he realized there was an extra person in the group. Jumping back up and grabbing his staff, he got ready to confront the stranger when he froze.

Those eyes, the hair color, and skin tone. She looked like…

"Miss Kikyo?" Aang asked confused.

"No. She was my great, great aunt. My name is Kagome. It is nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Kagome."

"I was curious, how did you know my aunt?"

"Oh, she was one of my teacher when I visited the Fire nation. I'm the Avatar." Kagome felt something in her fall but kept her composure.

"Then I am honored to be in your presence. Your cloak looks a little singed though." She pointed out

"Oh that? Yeah, almost got fried by an angry prince and another crazy guy." Kagome's eyes widened. Zuko. It had to be him.

"Would it be too much to ask if I can travel with you? I'm pretty much a wanderer right now."

"Sure! The more the merrier."

* * *

Traveling with the group was fun. Kagome made a lovely addition to group. Since she shared Aang's diet, Aang didn't have to worry about eating only berries while his friends feasted on fish and other meats. She loved sparring with Sokka in her free time and listening to Katara's tales. The group felt like Kagome was hiding something from them, but decided to let her decide when she wanted to tell them her tale and not force it.

After their adventures in the village of Makapu, Kagome seemed to be a little bit more distant. Kagome knew they were worried about her, but her fortune made her worried.

Aunt Wu was even afraid to reveal her future.

'_You my dear, are an enigma to the fates. You carry a power in you that cannot be used against your current enemies but will be needed in the future. The balance between your powers need to remain strong and harmonious. Do not hide your true self from your friends for much longer or the trust between you will suffer. If you can conquer your fears than I am sure you will prosper in the future.'_

She didn't want to lie to her friends any longer than she had to. So when they made camp near a water tribe boat. She told and showed them her story, leaving out her water bending training to avoid Katara and her eagerness. She didn't want to miss teach the budding bender and wanted her to seek proper training with master Pakku.

At first, Katara and Sokka were upset but quickly got over it. Aang was surprised at the color of her fire and her use of reiki and told her that they were now truly friends with no secrets between them. This made her happy.

After meeting Bato, Kagome watched in silence as Katara and Sokka unintentionally left Aang and herself out but understood. If she was able to spend some time with Iroh and Zuko she would do the same…well, from what she has heard from Katara and them, Zuko was more hot tempered than when they were younger, and might not even remember her.

When the Aang left, she followed to tell him they weren't going to leave him when she saw him hid a map the messenger gave him.

"Aang. You know, I was afraid to reveal myself to you guys in fear that you would hate me. Would hate the fact that I was raised in the fire nation, was a fire bender, and trained under your enemy. I didn't want to break that trust we had by lying to you much longer either. I am not going to tell you what to do but don't do this. Don't hide information about their father from them." And she left him.

The next morning Kagome watched from the sidelines as Aang and the others participated in "ice" dodging. She felt that she was introducing on a time that would bring the three together. When they passed, Kagome could tell Aang told the truth from the looks on Katara and Sokka's faces. The disappointment on Katara's and the anger on Sokka's was obvious. The two left with Bato. Aang and Kagome prepared to leave when Mother Superior warned them of Zuko's approach.

Aang told Kagome to go ahead of him so she could avoid detection.

Every step away from Aang she took the heavier her heart felt and the angrier she felt. She felt like a coward. She wanted to stay with Aang and fight, but the fear of being back in Zuko's presence made her hesitant. It wasn't until she caught the glimpse of Katara and Sokka being carried away by a woman on a shirshu did she make her final decision.

* * *

The fight between Zuko and Aang was neck and neck but Kagome knew she had to step in. just as Aang dove in to the well to avoid Zuko she blasted him away with her fire. Angry at being interrupted, Zuko turned and froze. This girl, he had not seen before in this group. She look familiar to him. Not dwelling on that matter, her attack. Kagome tried to avoid using her fire this time.

Attacking from behind was fine. He could not see the color, and from the looks of it, he didn't remember her. If she could keep it that way, it would be best.

"Kagome." She turned to see Iroh looking right at her. The fight paused just as Zuko grabbed her arms. "So, this is your girlfriend? Aren't you a lady killer?" June said, resuming her fight with Appa. Zuko, was in a sense surprised.

"Kagome?" saying her name after two years, he was hit by the memories he blocked of his past life. Letting her go, Kagome turned and face him. She cringed at the hideous ponytail he know wore but understood its purpose. The burn still prevalent on his face and his pale skin was the same. But the anger, the fear, and the hope in his eyes startled her. The tired bags under his eyes and the overall exhausted feel to his aura made her want to hug him.

"It's been so long. I missed you." She whispered.

He was still in shock. How could he not recognize his best friend? It has only been two years since they seen each other. She still had those same unknown shade of blue eyes, same ivory skin tone. Her hair was longer and she was starting to lose her chubby checks. Overall, it was her.

He took a step towards her but was blasted away by Aang.

Katara used that moment to bend the spilled perfume to confuse the shirshu and in its confusion paralyzed Zuko and June.

Kagome moved over to Aang and prepared to leave. She looked back at Zuko who was looking back her and smiled a little smile.

Now that she revealed herself to him, it was almost all downhill from here because no matter of her past, she could not let him capture Aang.

But it still broke her heart knowing that she was prolonging his suffering.

* * *

Alright my loves 6 pages! This is another quickly to set where this story is taking place so coming up is the Siege of North. So excited to write that. Also again, here is some clarifications to avoid angry and mean reviews/pms.

Bao in Chinese is a girl's name that means precious treasure, bundle or package. I used this name because of the character Bao from King of Fighters who was a boy.

I didn't want Kagome and Yue really interacting to much

No, Kagome wouldn't know what a flying bison is, or who exactly Aang was. She only knew, just as other people, that the Avatar was an air bender. Not his actual appearance.

I based the distance in ages by my own families. My grandmother is 78 years old. Her mother would have been 108 because she had my grandmother when she was 30. Her sister is 22 years older than her putting her at 130 years old. *there is a gap between siblings i.e. my sis is 16 years older than me etc.' so with that said. Kikyo would have been 30 when she met 12 year old Aang and taught him before being frozen for 100 years.

I love the herbalist. She was my favorite character next to the cabbage man.

I'm not going to cover every single episode if you haven't notice. I will briefly talk about the adventure before moving into the episode I want to really write about.

Kagome's fortune. Reiki is used to purify demons and malicious spirits which is not needed in that time period.

Wanted to include Jet, but I figure I'd let him be introduced more when we get to Ba Sing Se.

Hope you liked the update!


	3. Under the Watchful Eye

Here we go! I am liking the feedback that I am getting :3

* * *

Chapter 3: Under the Watchful Eye

Kagome remembers the story of her birth. Her mother loved to tell her the story just as much as she loved hearing it.

Kagome's mother and father met long ago back when they were students in the Gaia academy. It was a school set up in the heart of the fire nation for exceptional children. Kagome's mother, the daughter of a famous blacksmith father and a veteran Yuyan Archer mother, was a non-bender. She was, however, an exceptional weapon master. In her last year of school a boy presented her with a lotus flower hair clip. She of course ignored the boy all the way up to their graduation.

She didn't even bother to learn the name of her "suitor". Her friends would tease her all day every day about the handsome man. It wasn't until they were partnered up in a sparring match. He beat her in hand to hand combat. Holding her hand out to the boy all she could think about was how handsome he was, sweaty and panting but smiling down at her.

Akio was the best fire bender in their class. He was smart, and strong and was quick to defend anyone in need. They were inseparable. He would sing or recite poetry (in public), or kiss her in front of everyone and anyone at any moment.

They married and moved to a small village and soon were awaiting her birth. When Nodokas' water broke, they were in the middle of the worse blizzard the village ever seen. The snow was so bad that the village nurse could not get to them to help deliver the baby. Kagome's mother was floating in and out of consciousness and her father didn't know what to do. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Her father opened it and a young walked in, garbed in a strange red garb, and helped her mother give birth. She was stillborn. While they were crying and pleading the gods to save their baby the mysterious woman leaned down and kissed the child on her head and disappeared.

The baby began to cry and opened up the most beautiful blue eyes neither of her parents have ever seen. A light, glowing in the middle of her chest gave her mother the idea for a name. Kagome for her first name. Fubuki for her middle, Higurashi was her last name.

It wasn't until Kagome was able to tap into her fire did they realize who was in their house that night.

Kagome sighed, poking the dying fire while the other's slept. Her father died in the war later when she was 7. After that they moved to Shu Jing, her mother later remarried and had her baby brother.

She missed her mother.

* * *

They made it to the Northern Water Tribe. Kagome was dancing with a few of the warriors as Sokka was flirting with the Princess. The only reason why she continued to dance and did not sit back down was simple.

Yue knew who she was, and she was avoiding her.

When they stood before the Water Chief and his daughter, a look of recognition appeared on her face and she knew she was doomed. She didn't want Katara and the other's to know she was already here. After the party, Kagome headed over to the oasis.

Walking to the water edge, the Tui and La stopped circling each other and happily splashed around, welcoming back their friend. Kilala swatted at the water before laying down to sleep.

"I knew it was you."

_Shit! _Kagome swore in her head

Turning around, she nodded to the princess.

"I didn't want to cause any trouble but I needed to…" she stopped when the princess raised her hand to silence her.

"I know who you are. I had a vision the night before your arrival. I am glad you were able to receive your training."

Kagome smiled brightly at the princess and asked her to join her in mediation.

* * *

Kagome watched as Katara and Master Pakku fought. She warned the girl that making Aang teach her what he learned would backfire. All they had to do was wait until he finished training. She didn't argue any further though because they were going to do it anyway.

Kagome was standing with Yue. They were whispering between each other on how much talent Katara showed. While traveling with her, Kagome saw the potential, she just needed a master to guide her. That was a journey she had to make on her own and therefore did not tell the story of her traveling to the North.

So far, she had seen Katara do many brand new moves but that could be because she was completely surrounded by her element. When she was finally defeated and Pakku decided to train his beloved's granddaughter, Kagome approached them.

"Another female that wants to learn?" Pakku asked.

Kagome smirked and created eight spiked directly from the ground, piercing though this his shoes and pants without injuring him.

"No, just visiting Seifu."

"What?" Katara was confused at what was going on. The majority of the time, Katara had only seen Kagome use her weapons. Seeing her use a master level technique left her astonished. Although she also shouldn't be. She never asked Kagome if she was trained or not.

"I was here before, under the guise of a boy. Bao. I trained under Pakku. I didn't tell you about this because I wanted you to seek out someone to train you like you were before I joined. Please don't be mad!" Kagome said bowing in apology.

"Why would I be mad Kagome?" Katara said shoving the other girl and smiling. "I never asked, so it's not like you lied. Come on, let's get some food"

Kagome smiled and the two girls walked off hand in hand.

* * *

They were exhausted. Aang was only able to take out a dozen of the DOZENS of the Fire Nation Fleet. Kagome helped as much as she could but with helping Yugoda heal she was draining out fast. Sokka was glaring angrily at the wall. He had just returned from the barracks and informed them that he was off the mission. Katara was tired as well.

Night had fallen and the attacks have since ceased. Kagome was trying to get Sokka to go back to the barracks and tell them that now was the time to truly take out the fire nation but he refused to go back. Agitated Kagome walked off, heading to the oasis, just as Yue approached them.

She needed to clear her mind. Something terrible was going to happen, she could feel it. It was at that very moment when she heard someone call her name. it was coming from the ice cap above the oasis. Bending a wave to lift her, she began to walk through the harsh winds.

"Kagome."

She turned and saw a beautiful woman dressed in red. She suddenly felt warm all over, as if a blanket was pulled over her.

"It's you…Agneya." Kagome fell to her knees and bowed.

"I did not save you, for you to bow to me. Rise my daughter." Kagome stood and faced the beautiful woman who had the grimmest expression on her face.

"Kagome. This battle is not for you to fight. Come." She reached out and grabbed her hand and suddenly to ice cap turned into the most vibrant field of flowers.

"Kagome, you are in danger. I brought you here to protect you. When I saved you, I felt inside of you a light. A light that I haven't felt for so long. You are meant to do many great things."

"As much as I appreciate everything you have done, from giving me life to blessing me with your fire, I cannot sit here and be protected when my friends, this tribe and the world is in so much danger. Aang and the others need me. I can't let those people be hurt. I will do my best, I will fight, and if I fall then I will do so with honor." Kagome said bowing to the Goddess.

"You dare defy me?" the field of flowers burst into flames and Kagome fell into a defensive stance. There was no way she was strong enough to defeat an immortal but she would try.

"I do!" and then a sharp pain filled her entire body. It was as if half of her just died or ceased to exist.

"I knew you would not disappoint me. Right now, what you just felt, was one of the water gods dying. Water bending is no longer an option for you to use. Use the fire I blessed you with to help protect these people."

The scene faded away and Kagome felt the chill of the polar cap.

Looking down at her hands, she felt the fear build in her stomach about her using her fire. She was afraid. She was afraid of losing control of her fire and hurting innocent people but if she didn't fight she will lose her friends. She wanted to protect them. Then she recalled something Iroh told her…

* * *

_Kagome was sparring with General Iroh, or uncle as she was told to call him, and was losing. _

_Badly._

"_If you don't put your all into your attacks then you will never defeat your opponent. Think with a clear head and not one of desperation or rage. Stay focus, breath, and fire."_

_Kagome ran at him with twin fire swords but Iroh sent a fireball from his mouth that surprised her and made her trip._

_Iroh walked in front of Kagome and offered his hand to her. "You are doing better. I did not know you could do that."_

"_Me?" she said while grabbing his hand. "Since when can you shoot fire from your mouth?" _

"_This was a technique I learned from dragons. Now, come." Kagome smiled, since this always meant it was tea time._

_Once the tea was brewed and the pai-sho table set up, Iroh began to speak._

"_In order to keep the balance between your powers, you need to embrace it. You are a fire bender with an affinity to water. There will be situations where you have no weapons and nowhere near a source of water."_

"_I am afraid." She whispered making her move._

"_Why?"_

_Kagome paused before she took a sip of tea and began to explain. _

"_I burned my little brother. It was a complete accident. I was practicing in the yard and he snuck up on me while I was swinging a fire whip. I turned to fast and burned his foot. When I tried to comfort him he ran away from me. He looked so terrified. I ran away from home that day and was found by a fisherman. Mama wasn't mad at me, but Souta wouldn't come near me."_

_Iroh nodded. "Accident happen. It could have been much worse but know this. The opposite of fear is not control or repression. You must be brave a fight. Breathe, feel and release. Now, enough of this, it is your turn again."_

* * *

Kagome closed her eyes and took deep breaths. She could feel the fire in her build as she relaxed. The snow around her began to melt and smoke began to leave her nostrils.

She was ready.

* * *

Leaving the oasis in a hurry and ignoring the call from her friends, Kagome created two fire whips and began to fight. Pakku and some other warriors watch as the young girl ferociously attacked the fire nation soldiers.

Easily deflecting fireballs and sending her own blindingly white flames back at them, Kagome could feel a warmth in the pit of her stomach that was comforting. Fighting her way through the city she spotted Zuko and Zhao fighting. Rushing to his aid, Kagome sent a blast of fire at the man causing them both to turn towards her.

"Kagome." Kagome looked a Zuko and smiled.

"I got your back!" Zuko grunted and went back to attacking Zhao and that's when Kagome felt the moons return.

"What!?" Zhao cried out in surprise.

It was at that minute the ocean sprit rose from the water to grab the two benders. Kagome ran and pushed Zuko out of the way but Zhao was not fast enough on his own. Getting up quickly, Zuko offered his hand to the proud man but pride would not let him take his hand. Zuko and Kagome watched him be dragged under water and back towards the oasis.

That when the two teens looked at each other.

Zuko stared at the girl in front of him. She looked the same yet different. Zuko still couldn't think of the color but her eyes were still the same beautiful blue, her hair was till like that of raven's wing just longer. Her face was beginning to lose its baby fat and she was getting taller. She looked lean, her water tribe clothing not even hiding her curves. The ribbon holding her fair in place was loose from her fighting and her bust was heaving.

Kagome couldn't take it any longer and rushed to hug him. She missed her friend dearly. The tears running down her cheeks would not stop as she felt him wrap his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry Zuko." She said pulling away from her friend.

At first he wasn't sure what she was apologizing for but then it dawned on him. She was traveling with the avatar so naturally, she would fight him to keep him from taking Aang.

"You would betray your own nation? I will not back down from my destiny, my one chance at returning home."

"Why can't you make a new life Zuko? Does the crown mean that much to you that you would put the entire world in danger just for the approval of the man who put you in this predicament? Who permnatley scared your FACE!" she yelled at him.

"If you try and stop me, I will fight you. You are a traitor to the fire nation and once I capture the Avatar and regain my honor, you will be locked up for treason."

Kagome's face fell and disbelief filled her eyes.

"You got to be kidding me. Zuko, you just aided the Avatar. In fact, you aided Aang in many ways to get him her Mr. Blue spirit! I will never let your pride be the downfall of this Earth. I won't let you hurt my friend. I will end you." Kagome said

As she was saying this, Zuko noticed some sort of pink energy forming around her. 'Is this her priestess powers?' he wondered stepping back. Knowing that the discussion was over between the two, he turned and ran off while Kagome began weeping.

She would stand by her words and defend Aang from the dangers of this world

Even if it killed her.

* * *

Kagome rejoined the others, still crying. Now that she left the bridge, she realized that she could feel Yue but she was not standing with the others. Immediately understanding what could have happened, she ran off to the oasis. Looking down at the water to see Tui and La swimming together, she smiled bitterly at the water.

"Goodbye Yue." The water rippled and Kagome could see Yue's smiling face.

"_Goodbye Kagome. I will always be with you."_

"Hey." Kagome turned to see Aang behind her.

"Hey." She said wiping her tears.

Aang wasn't too sure what to say to the older girl. He knew that something was upsetting her so instead of saying anything he walked over and grabbed her hand.

Kagome smiled at him and squeezed it.

Yes, she would protect this boy with everything she had.

* * *

Stopping there. Hooray we are almost in season 2! My fav season of all so more chapters and less skipping like season 1. Reviews give me fuel! Oh and keep an eye on my account since I am updating EVERYTHING this week and writing new ish! And if you have twitter/instagram feel free to follow me at

FluffyGyalRox22-twitter

fluffygyal22_csk


End file.
